To A New Life
by FoxTail17
Summary: When it's Inuyasha, Kagome's, Miroku, and Sango's children have to defeat Naraku and fall in love. What are the outcomes? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! My 1st fanfic!
1. The News

Title: To A New Life

Summary: The gang grows up and starts relationships with one another.What will happen? Read and Review!

Chapter 1, The News

"Oh good morning sunshine!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Um, good morning" Inuyasha yawned, half awake.

The two were always happy and never had a problem with eachother until one day, Kagome came in with the news.

"Um, Inuyasha, you know our bed games and how I throw up sometimes?" Kagome asked scared.

Inuyasha nodded, confused.

"Well, I took a pregnancy test and…."

There was a long pause. Kagome broke the silence.

"I'm.. cough pregnant cough"

"Kagome you don't have to be scared just to tell me you're pregnant. I actually kind of knew. I took a class and it told me the symptoms of pregnancy. I want to have pups."

"Oh my gosh. I soooo relieved. I thought you would pass out or run around like you do when I make chilli too hot."

"Well, we are going to finally start a family. Are you going to tell the others?"

"Oh yes! I kind of already told them"

"What? Why didn't you tell me first?"

"I thought you would do this. I didn't want to tell you because, well I didn't know how you would react." Kagome shamely put her head down.

"Know you know. Kagome, I fine. I can't wait to see their little faces. "

"Anybody home?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Sango! I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome came running to Sango, glad that she came.


	2. The Welcoming

Chapter Two: The Welcoming

"Sango! I wasn't expecting you to come so early."

"Well, I thought since we will expecting someone else, I thought me and Miroku would bring some things for him or her. And how are you Inuyasha? You're not the only one who ran around the room when you found out."

"Well, he was different. He was calm. But when we got in the bed. Hell broke loose!"

The two giggled.

"MIROKU! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW! He keeps thinking he's in the fuedel era. He thinks now he can still talk to others girls behind my back." Sango said, hitting Miroku with a crib leg.

"Hey everybody!" Miroku slurred, coming in while rubbing his head from Sango's hit.

"Hey Inuyasha. Expecting someone? We are too. I can't wait for my new baby to come."

"Well, I'm glad to have a pup. I'm glad we can now start a family."

The four went into an empty room where the babies were going to sleep. They soon started to unpack and get everything together.

"Phew! What a workout!" Kagome yawned, noticing it was now nighttime.

"Yeah. I'm tired too. We've been up since 6 to find stuff for our baby." Sango trying to keep from falling on the couch to go to sleep. She soon found someone's hand on her bottom, noticing it had a black hole in it's left hand.

"MIROKU!"

He soon found himself unconscious on the floor for 30 minutes with Sango tapping her foot.

"That ought to teach ya! Well, Kagome, we will head out now. We'll be back in a week to check on things. Bye!" Sango and Miroku left just as Inuyasha and Kagome went to bed.

Sorry it's so short. The good part is coming up!


	3. Labor Day

Chapter 3: Labor Day

Since Sango and Miroku's visits, time has flown by really fast. So now, It's been nine months. But the gang doesn't know that.

"Inuyasha, can you get me a glass of water?" called Kagome.

"Yeah sure."

As Inuyasha gave the glass of water to Kagome she started to scream.

"OH MY GOSH! HELP ME! INUYASHA MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

Iuyasha was panicking.

"LORD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"

"I CAN TELL YOU WHAT YOU SHOULD DO… GET ME IN THAT CAR!"

So Inuyasha did as he was told. Kagome was screaming so loud, Inuyasha couldn't understand what she was saying. Inuyasha drove to the hospital, wrecking the car almost.

He soon saw Miroku in the lobby pacing and praying.

"Hey Nurse! I have a wife who is going into labor! Get her Some help:" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could, making Miroku jump up in fright.

"Hey Inuyasha. I didn't know Kagome and Sango would give birth on the same day. What a surprise!" smiled Miroku, half heartedly.

"Well, well, well. Little brother. I see you and the monk have problems of your own. So do I." came a suspicious voice.

"Sesshormaru? What are you doing here? Don't tell me-" Inuyasha tried to finished his sentence.

"Yes yes, I'm having a baby!" Rin was in Sesshormaru's arms.

"GET ME IN THAT ROOM! Oh Hi Inu- AHHH!" Rin had too many contractions to finish her sentences.

Soon, Ayame and Kouga arrived. "KOUGA HURRY UP!"

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN WOMAN!"

"You two sound like an old married couple." Sesshormaru said calmly.

"OH SHUT UP SESSHORMARU! AHHHHH! GET ME IN THERE RIGHT NOW

YOU WOLF DEAMON!

Ayame was too much in pain to yell any louder. She soon gave up and started yelling in agony instead of hatred.

"I didn't know there would be four births on the same date. What a surprise again!" Miroku this time saying it in worry.

"Gosh! Why must ladies sound so loud! It's only them giving birth!" Kouga said in wonder.

The other three hit him until he was on the ground.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You know why, Kouga, for being an ass!" Inuyasha looking at him annoyed.

"Well, you must be the soon-to-be fathers. You can sit outside the doors if you like" said the nurse. "Right this way gentlemen."

The four followed the nurse and noticed her staring at them.

"Hey! What's your problem, lady! You've never seen dog ears before?" Inuyasha yelled in hate.

"Yeah! You've never seen fur?" Kouga added in.

"I suppose you've never seen a big fluffy thing on a man's shoulder?" Sesshormaru complained.

"You've never seen a black hole before?" Miroku added.

The nurse rolled her eyes and said,"Here you are have a nice day" she smiled but didn't mean it.

"INUYASHA!" "SESSHORMARU!" "MIROKU!" "KOUGA!" all of the women yelled their future fathers names.

"COMING!" they yelled at the same time.

"Oh Inuyasha, it was horrible." Kagome sighed, tiredly.

"I'm proud of you Kagome". Inuyasha then gave Kagome a peck on the head.

"Here our little girl is."

"I've got a name for our little angel."

"What's that, Inuyasha?"

"I'll say, Kiku."

"I like that name. It's beautiful."

"She looks just like you, Kagome"

"She has your ears, fingernails, and teeth."

"She is going to be a great daughter just like you're a great mother."

"Thank- you, Inuyasha. You are my friend and a great father. Here, hold her"

Soon, the other three were holding their babies just like Inuyasha was.

"You guys figured out their names yet?" asked Inuyasha, still looking down at Kiku.

"This little girl is Kiku"

"I have a little boy. His name is Ryuu" Miroku said, kissing the infant on the forehead.

"I have a girl, too Inuyasha. Her name is Akina" Kouga said, hugging the his new born.

"What a surprise. I have a boy. His name is Taro." Sesshomaru yawned.

All of them played with their newborns until they saw their girlfriends.

"I didn't know you had a soft side, Sesshy" Rin came in interrupting the fathers bonding.

'Yeah Kouga. I thought you were my tough, fearless man." Ayame went hugging Kouga.

"I agree, Miroku. You were my protector. Not a wussy." Sango seductinvly said standing by Miroku.

"I know thats right girls! Our men aren't tough, fearless men. They are caring and gentle. Not barriens." Kagome said hugging Inuyasha.

The men looked confused. Then they smiled.

"We are just foolin' with ya boys" Ayame sat down while saying it.

"Well, we women have to stay in the hospital for 3 days until we can come home." Sango sighed while looking at Miroku.

"I think we can take care of the babies 'til then"

"Kagome's right. You should go home and be men." Ayame agreed.

"I hope you ladies have a good night. And take care of the babies" Inuyasha waved good-bye.

The other 3 said their good-byes and kissed their now new mothers.

A: I know you had to like this one. Don't worry, I get to the fighting Naraku part. Just keep your pants on. That is, if you have any on. Now you must review. I know you want to press that purple go button. You are getting tempted. Do it… NOW! Please?


	4. Babyitis

Thanks for the reviews! I'll do better on this chapter!

The three days went by quickly for the guys. The girls came home and was very surprised.

"Hey Honey! How was it? You've seen what I've done with the place!" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha! I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms.

"Where's Kiku? I'm guessing you left her at the hospital'

"Yes but for a good reason. They have to check her for anything wrong. I'm still surprised. I didn't know you would've cleaned up! I'm so proud of you." Kagome hugged him again.

"Actually, all the guys pitched in."

"Well, good job. When I left the hospital, I was a new woman. I felt like a real mother."

"You are a real mother, Kagome. I love you."

The two kissed, passionately.

"Oh, Inuyasha, Shippo is coming to stay with us."

"What! Why is that little rat coming here?"

"Kaede went on a vacation somewhere and he doesn't have anyone to take care of him. So be nice."

"I'll try to." Inuyasha grunted after.

knock knock.

"That must be him. Hey Shippo!"

"Hey Kagome. Some doctor is ouside with a baby."

"That must be Kiku. Hey Doc. Is she okay?"

"Um. I hope. She has three things wrong. One, she has fangs, two, she has dog ears, and three, she has long fingernails."

"Oh no. We knew that was going to happen."

"Okay. You have a nice day!"

The doctor drove away

"Inuyasha, she's here. She is so beautiful. She has your eyes. They glow in the moonlight like yours do.

Inuyasha held her again.

"I wanna see her! Me! Me!" Shippo was anxious to see the new born.

"There. You better not drop her. She is only 2 years younger than you." Shippo was really careful with her.

"It's getting late. I think we should go to bed. Come on Shippo. You can sleep with Kiku."

"Yes ma'am."

They went to bed that night, only to find themselves waking up in the middle of the night to put Kiku back sleep.

"Good morning. I'm surprised you're awake." Kagome looked like she could pass out.

"Me too. That baby cried so much I started to." Inuyasha collapsed on the couch.

"I can't wait when she grows up."

"You're not the only one."

Ding dong went the doorbell. It was Sango and Miroku.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome had deep bags under her eyes.

"It looks like she had the same thing, babyitis. A disease known to new parents." Sango complained.

"We are exhausted. Kiku is a hassle." Kagome let Miroku and Sango in.

"We need a babysitter." Inuyasha was pouring his cup of coffee.

"Yeah we need one too." Miroku joined Inuyasha.

"Well, we might as well stick with ourselves until they can babysit themselves." Kagome finally said.

So as time flew by, all of the babies were now children. Shippo was a preteen and the parents were happy. Until…….

Got ya! A cliffe! Next chapter is when the REAL drama starts. Fighting Naraku! What you've all been waiting for! R and R again!


	5. A Shippo And Kiku Moment

Now, they're 12, and going to battle. Get ready!

"Mom! Where are my socks? Shippo! Did you take them again?" Kiku was getting ready to hit Shippo.

"Maybe, maybe not." Shippo shielded himself.

"Mom! Shippo took my socks again!"

"No he didn't! They're on the couch!"

"Thanks mom! Now Shippo, if you ever, EVER take my stuff again, you are going to come up missing" Kiku walked away with a smirk on her face.

"That's my girl!" Inuyasha came up to hug his daughter.

Kiku looked just like Kagome only with her father's fangs, nails, ears, and eyes, always glowing in the moonlit sky.. Her hair was jet-black like Kagome's with Inuyasha's hairstyle.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm off to school with Shippo!" Kiku waved good-bye. "Shippo, do you feel like going to school today? I don't"

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you want to skip." Shippo had a confused look on his faced.

"Come on!" Kiku took Shippo's hand and ran to the well when Inuyasha and Kagome weren't looking.

"I can't do this, Kiku. It will mess UP MY PERMANENT RECORD!" Shippo yelled as Kiku pushed him into the Bone Eaters well.

"Such a baby." She jumped into well after she pushed Shippo.

In the Fuedel Era.

"You need to live a little."

"But I don't want to miss lunch! We're having hamburgers! Let's go back before Inuyasha And Kagome knows we're here." Shippo tried to get out of Kiku's hold.

"I'm glad I have my dad's strength."

"I'm not. You need to let go."

"No Shippo. You need to live on the wildside."

"It isn't safe on the wild side."

"Oh just come on. I saw a beautiful scenery by the lake. Come on!"

Kiku continued to pull Shippo until they got to the lake.

"See how beautiful it is." Kiku stared into the sky.

"Your eyes are glowing and you're blushing."

"Are you-" Shippo couldn't finish his sentence because of Ryuu, Miroku's son.

"What are you doing here you perv?" Kiku stopped blushing and gave an evil look at Ryuu.

"Oh nothing. I heard you two talk. I was in the tree."

Kiku soon found Ryuu's hand on her bottom.

"OHH! You are getting on my nerves!" Kiku then took Ryuu's arm, tripped him and flipped him over on his back.

"Now be gone,"

Ryuu fled like Myouga.

"Now back to us." Shippo changed Kiku's attention. He soon found his lips locked with Kiku's.

A:I know you've had to like that one. I promise in the next one, They meet Naraku. Press that purple button.


	6. Kiku Meets Naraku

Okay people, the last chapter was funny and romantic. Here comes the drama.

"Why did you do that, Kiku?" Shippo touch his lips.

"I wondered what it would feel like. You're a good kisser." Kiku attempted to kiss him again until a very evil chuckle cam from behind her.

"Little ones. Don't be afraid. Uncle Naraku is here."

The kids heard about Naraku and knew he couldn't be trusted.

"I've heard of you! You tried to kill my father!" Kiku was about to attack until Shippo held her back

"Don't go. He is way too powerful for you and for me." Shippo looked deeply into the quarter hanyou's glazing eyes.

"Hah! You have no where to run!" Naraku was about to let out some miasthma until a blade cut off his arm.

"Get out of the way, Shippo and Kiku." Inuyasha wouldn't look at them.

"Your father is right, Kiku." Kagome had a disappointed look on her face.

"Come on, Kiku.' Shippo tried to pull her back but she refused. "Come on now!" Shippo was getting impatient like Inuyasha.

Kiku's nails grew longer, her hair went up with a pink aura and her eyes turned pink. She was surrounded by pink. She put her her hands in a prayer-like position and then she opened her eyes and spread her hands apart quickly and furiously. Inuyasha and Naraku stopped fighting and stared at Kiku. Kagome did the same thing as Kiku. A white aura brought them together and it was.. Kikyo!

"Sacred arrow!" Kikyo's voice fused with Kiku's and Kagome's and she shot the arrow at Naraku's head and he fell to the ground but didn't die. The two separated and fell softly to the ground, enough for the boys to catch them.

"Kagome. Kagome!" Inuyasha shed a tear when Kagome wouldn't answer. Then she answered.

"Inu-yas-ha. What happened?" Kagome was eyes were still shut.

"Kiku? Wake up Kiku!" Shippo pulled back Kiku's hair to find her eyes were closed.

"I'm still alive. What just happened to me? Why do I have pink streams in my hair?" Kiku was tooooo into her hair she couldn't notice Shippo was still holding her.

"She's alive, Inuyasha." Shippo carried her to where Inuyasha and Kagome sat.

"I'm so glad you two are okay! But don't scare us like that!" Kagome's smile turned into a frown.

"I found your scent leading down the well. We found you here. Why didn't you go to school? I would've done the same thing too. School was boring when I was growing up."

Kagome punched him in the arm.

"But that's not the point. School can be fun if you make it fun . I don't want you to ever do this again. You hear me?" Inuyasha gave a firm look at the two.

"Yes, sir!" The two said at the same time.

"If you ever see Naraku again, use this Kiku. And Shippo, use Kagome's arrows." Inuyasha gave the items to them.

"But dad, this is just a rusty old knife! What can I do with this?" Kiku examined the Tetsigua.

"Should I tell her, Kagome?" Inuyasha took the sword.

Kagome nodded.

"This is not just a rusty old knife. This what it really is," Inuyasha began to show the sword.

"This is the Tetsigua. It was passed down by my old man and now, I'm passing it down to you." Kiku then took the sword.

"Wow dad! Thanks!"

"I'll do the wind scar if you want me too."

"Uh huh!"

'WIND SCAR!"

As Inuyasha did that, Kiku's eyes grew larger.

"Dad…."

"Yes?"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kiku hugged her dad.

"Well, you should be heading to school now."

"Okay dad. Bye!"

The two ran down to the well and were followed by Inuyasha and Kagome.

A/N: You know that was a good chapter. I like the part about Kiku and Kagome with Kikyo. If you did to, press that purple go button. It's calling you. Gop ahead. It won't bite! Just press it ok?


	7. The Discussions

People, thanks for the reviews! Especially you, dogdemon! 

Last chapter was when Kiku finally met Naraku. I know all of you liked the Kikyo transformation thing! I did to. Read on and keep reviewing!

"Kiku, do you know how that happened?" Shippo had a concerned look on his face.

"No, not really. I felt a jolt of power go through me and all of a sudden it turned black." Kiku was still looking at the pink stripes in her hair.

"When I was younger and before you were born, Kagome was a reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. They shared one soul. You maybe the reincarnation of Kagome!" Shippo finally figured it out.

"Back to this Kikyo girl. Who is she and why does she want me?" Kiku finally looked up from her hair.

"Well, a long time ago, Kikyo was living and was in love with your dad. That Naraku guy tricked her into thinking Inuyasha betryed her which he didn't. Naraku somehow transformed into Inuyasha and. Kikyo came after the real Inuyasha and pinned him to a tree with one of her arrows…. For 50 years. Soon, Kagome found him and broke the spell. Kikyo died because of Naraku but he brought her back to life. She then hated Inuyasha and now, she still doesn't know the truth." Shippo was out of breath by the time he finished.

Kiku was speechless

"Wow. So you're trying to tell me that I'm somehow connected to Kikyo?" Kiku was confused.

"Well….yes. So you are a priestess." Shippo was surprised himself.

"Now about that soul thing. Do we have one soul?"

"Yes. That white aura was Kikyo's soul connected to yours and Kagome's"

"At one point, I saw an arrow glowing. Is that apart of being a priestess?"

"Yes. It is a sacred arrow. Kikyo gave one of her arrows to Kagome before she died."

"Well, I have to get to class. We'll talk about it later. Bye Shippo" Kiku gave him another kiss.

"Wow. She digs me!" Shippo thought to himself.

At the Higurashi residence.

"Kagome, what was up with that pink aura thing and Kikyo?" Inuyasha was still thinking about it.

"I don't know. I felt some strong power flow through me and everything turned dark."

"And why was Kiku floating up to."

Kagome had a face to where she knew.

"Oh my gosh."

"What is it, Kagome?"

"I think Kiku, is the reincarnation of… me" Kagome was to shocked to stand back up.

"But you not dead yet Kagome."

"I think Kikyo had something to do with it. She knew we were going to have Kiku long before we met. And now since there is only 1 more jewel shard, it was up to the next generation to defeat Naraku."

"This can't be happening. She's only 12!" Inuyasha was rubbing his temples.

"Maybe it was destiny. " They were to confused to say anything for a long time. Inuyahsa broke the silence.

"Well, whatever it was, I have a feeling it's going to happen again."

A/N: Okay. How'd you like that one? It was a good chapter in my opinion. The next chapter is going to be called The Team. Make my day and press that purple review button! 


	8. Class

A/N: The last chapter was a breeze. Now is where they team up.

Kiku was late for class and right when she went into the room, the teacher called her name for roll.

"Kiku Higurashi! Kiku Higurashi?" the teacher repeated again.

"Here!" Kiku was out of breath.

"Just in time." The teacher checked her name off.

"Hey! Kiku-san!" Akina whispered across the room.

"Hey Akina! How's it goin'?" Kiku took her seat next to Akina, Kouga's daughter.

"Nothin' much. I was about to ditch school but my dad saw me sneak out the back door. I'm grounded for a week. That means only a day really." Akina ruffled through her bag for something.

"What are you looking for?" Kiku tried to get a good peek in the bag.

"I have a picture of Ryuu in here somewhere."

"What! You like Ryuu!" Kiku had a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, duh! He's like the hottest guy in school!" Akina acted like everyone in the world knew.

"Looks like you took your father's obsession gene." Kiku smirked

"So what. I want to marry him one day!"

"Looks like you've got your mom's determination too,"

"Hello ladies." Ryuu slid a seat by Kiku

"Hi Ryuu." Akina flirtisciously said to Ryuu.

"Oh, hi Akina." Ryuu's smile went into a frown.

"Hello, my princess Kiku." Ryuu was about to kiss the back of Kiku's hand until she took her hand away quickly.

"Get your own hand to kiss you pervert!" Kiku than slapped Ryuu. Making his face go red.

"Looks like we have three naughty children in here. I don't allow that in here. Detention it is!" the teacher snapped at the three.

"Yes ma'am" all three of them dreadfully said.

"Miss. Prink is such an ass" Akina complained.

"She's just mad cause she can't get any." Ryuu pouted then laughed.

"I'm with Ryuu on this one." Kiku began to laugh.

As soon as they got to detention, someone was sitting alone at a table.

"Taro? Is that you?" Kiku was wondering why would a nice boy like him end up in detention.

"Yeah. It's me." Taro didn't rise his head up to look at them.

"What did a boy like you do?" Ryuu raised one eyebrow just like Miroku.

"I said the teacher was a ho." Taro smirked a little.

All of them burst out laughing.

"Why are you three here?"

"We we're talking." Akina added in.

"Yeah we were." Kiku had a tired look.

"Do you guys know a Naraku?" Kiku finally caught everyone's attention.


	9. The Team

A/N: Now is where they get into action.

"What did you say. Kiku?" Ryuu gazed into her eyes.

"I asked have you ever heard of a Naraku?"

"My father told me about him. He said he wants to take his head off." Akina said in a calm voice.

"Well, my dad said that he put a curse on him and he has a black hole in his right hand." Ryuu demonstrated.

"And now, he says I'm going to get one because all the men in his generation had one."

"My dad said Naraku was the most powerful demon in the land." Taro finally put his head up.

"My dad, gave me this to defeat him.' Kiku showed them the Tetsigua.

"They ain't nothin' but a rusty old knife." Taro sounded like he didn't care.

"Taro just because you don't want anyone to know we're cousins doesn't mean you have to critize it." Kiku snapped.

Taro then got quiet.

"This is what it really is." Kiku made the sword transform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Tetsigua. My dad gave it to me to fend off Naraku."

"My mom gave me her Haraikotsu." Ryuu took the giant boomerang out.

"My dad gave me the Tensigua." Taro held it with ease.

"My mom gave me her razor leaves and my dad gave me his 2 sacred jewel shards from his legs." Akina played with her legs.

"But why is there two left if we only need 1?" Kiku had a confused look on her face again.

"Remember, Naraku kept creating some and he created one more in his arm?" Akina sounded like it was obvious.

"My mom and dad didn't tell me that." Kiku had a sad look on her face.

"Mine didn't either." The boys said at the same time.

"Well, it's true. When it's all over, I'll finally get to marry you, Ryuu!" Akina gave a bright smile.

"Ugh, that won't be possible." Ryuu corrected.

"Why not?"

"Me and Kiku will already be married."

"WHAT! Are you on crack? What's makes you think I'll marry you, Ryuu?" Kiku gave an annoyed look to Ryuu.

"Because I want you." Ryuu leaned in for a kiss but…..

Just like Sango would do, SLAP! And Ryuu had another red face just like before only to find himself unconscious .

"All we need to worry about for now is how to defeat him. " Kiku mentioned.

"Kiku, Shippo told me you went down the well and something happened." Taro changed the subject.

"Yeah, he's right. I had a powerful energy flow through my body like water would go in a stream. I didn't see anything because once it happened, everything turned black. He told me a priestess named Kikyo appeared and me and my mom somehow transformed into her. She basicly fused with our soul. "

"He told us you have a soul with you, your mom and this Kikyo. He said you might be the reincarnation of your mom who is a priestess. You might be a priestess, Kiku." Ayame had a little jealousy in her voice.

"I had a aura around me also. I don't know how all of this happened but I have a feeling it's going to happen again."


	10. The Living Dead

A/N: The last chapter was a good one again. I think Sango rubbed off a little too much on Kiku!

After school was over and Ryuu was out of his blacked-out daze, the four went to the well, wondering if they would see Naraku.

"Well, lets go find Naraku." Kiku looked down the well. She noticed a feeling on her bottom. She knew it was that pervert.

"I suggest you stop that, Ryuu." Kiku gave a verbal but harsh waning.

"It's a habit." He gave the most false-innocent look a pervert could have.

All you could hear was a big thump and see Ryuu on the ground.

"We should leave him." Kiku didn't dare look at him.

"No. Just push him into the well so when we get there, he'll land flat on his face." Taro suggested, trying not to laugh.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan!" Kiku than kicked him into the well instead of pushing.

"I said push but kick will do." Taro went down into the well after Ryuu.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" Shippo called from across the yard.

"Hey Shippo! You want to come to?" Akina looked at him.

"Yes.' Shippo turned and smiled at Kiku.

"We're trying to find Narku." Kiku smiled back.

"How are we going to know he's near?" Shippo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Kiku pointed at her nose.

"Oh. I forgot." Shippo jumped into the well.

"Here we go!" Kiku and Akina jumped in at the same time.

In The Fuedel Era

Kiku was trembling around the place.

"Um, Kiku. You ok?" Shippo asked sitting her down by the Great Tree.

"I'm fine it's just his scent is everywhere." Kiku almost passed out but a pink aura surrounded her. Shippo stood back.

"What is she doing?" Taro's eyes stuck on Kiku.

"It's happening." Shippo covered his eyes.

"Hmm. I see she is apart of Kikyo." came an evil and low voice.

"It's Naraku!" Akina burst out.

"Kikyo. It's so good to see you again. How is it going being dead?" Naraku ignored Akina's outburst.

Kiku wasn't Kiku anymore, she was Kikyo!

"Naraku. I'm not surprised to see you. Tricking me into hating Inuyasha. I've finally figured it out. You couldn't bare seeing me with Inuyasha so you tricked me. Typical for a lower-class demon."

"What makes you think that.?"

"I know it. Everytime I was with Inuyasha, I could feel your presence. You were in love with me so the only thing to break my love for Inuyasha is to break my heart. For that, this is Kikyo's revenge!"

Kikyo had crystal balls in her hands. She threw them at Naraku. He dodged them.

"Hmph! You can't even hit me if you tried!" Naraku was smirking to where he smiled.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Kikyo pointed to a big tree which came down onto Naraku.

"Bye Naraku." Kikyo vanished into blossoms while Kiku fell softly to the ground.


	11. Defeating Naraku Kiku's Demon Form

The last chapter as cool, I know. Kikyo finally knows the truth. However, Naraku isn't dead……yet!

Kikyo finally knows the truth about Naraku. Didn't think he'd be in love with her, did you? R and R again!

"Kiku? Are you alive?" Shippo took Kiku in his arms.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But his time, I saw everything everything." Kiku seemed like nothing weird had just happened.

"Why is Narku still alive? I thought Kikyo killed him with that tree!" Kiku was looking at Naraku.

"I guess it wasn't destiny. It was up to the next generation to kill Naraku." Shippo looked determined.

"Why is my hair still have these pink stripes?" Kiku looked annoyed.

"When you glowed pink, it seeped through every part of your body, including your hair. The pink aura made your hair like that." Shippo turned around only seeing that Akina, Taro, and Ryuu were already facing Naraku.

"Hello you two love birds! We need a little help here!" Taro turned his head a bit to make sure Shippo and Kiku we're listening.

"We have to fight him now, Kiku. Are you ready?" Shippo gave a little smirk.

"Oh yeah!" Kiku jumped out of Shippo's arms and met up with Akina and the others. Shippo followed close behind.

"Naraku, you have tortured my family long enough. It's time to stop this madness." Kiku came after Naraku.

Naraku as so badly hurt, he couldn't block the team's moves.

"IRON WEAVER SOUL STEALER!" Kiku shouted just like Inuyasha.

"Where'd you learn that move?" Shippo stopped to ask Kiku.

"Dad taught it to me. You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Kiku's hair suddenly turn silver like Inuyasha's. Kiku had Inuyasha's demon gene.

"Keep fighting!" Shippo called as he ran over to Kiku.

"Tensigua!" Taro called out as he attacked Naraku.

"Razor Leaves!" Akina called after Taro.

'Staff of the 9 generations!" ( A/N: I made that move up!) Ryuu took out his staff and the generations that Naraku cursed came out of the staff and attacked Naraku.

Meanwhile, Shippo and Kiku were on the side.

"Kiku?" Shippo asked slowly.

"Move Shippo." Kiku pushed Shippo out of the, making him bump his head on the ground and her eyes turned red.

Kiku had a deeper voice mixed in with her own.

"Naraku, you've done everything to curse my family and my friends. I will avenge my father's failure!" Kiku then took out the Tetsigua.

"Taro, Akina, and Ryuu, and Shippo we must attack together.' Kiku raised her Tetsigua.

" WIND SCAR! STAFF OF 9 GENERATIONS! RAZOR LEAVES! TENSIGUA!" the four than attacked Naraku all at once. A big white org surrounded the entire land. No one could see.

_A/N: I know you had to like that chapter. Wasn't it cool when Kiku's hair turned silver and was in demon form? I put it for her to look like Inuyasha! don't get me started on that review button again!_


	12. AfterMath Of Naraku

A/N: They have finally defeated Naraku, or did they? What is the after-math? R and R like always.

The new generation gang just defeated, maybe, the demon Naraku. The white orb died down into Kiku's chest.

Kiku let out a little sigh before she collapsed onto the ground.

"Kiku!" Shippo darted to get to Kiku.

'Kiku! Wake up! Kiku please wake up." Shippo closed his eyes and shed a tear that came upon Kiku's milky cheek. All of a sudden Kiku opened her eyes and kissed Shippo. He as surprised but he fell into it.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Shippo wiped his tear and hugged Kiku.

"I am too."Kiku's eyes glazed in Shippo's then she blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" Shippo stepped away from her a bit.

"They're watching." Kiku pointed to the three behind them.

"Aw man." Shippo turned around and looked at the three giggling and chatting to eachother.

"I'm not finished yet." Naraku's weak voice trailed into the young ears.

"Yes you are!" Akina reached for her razor leaves but Naraku took her arm and strengthened his grip.

"Screams" Akina yelled out a loud scream.

"Akina!" Ryuu came behind Naraku and stuck his staff in Naraku's back.

Naraku then turned to black ashes into the wind.

"Thank you, Ryuu. I will never bother you again." Akina tried to walk away but Ryuu held her back.

"No, don't go without me. I've been trying to hold back my feelings for you only making you jealous of Kiku. I've come to find out, you would risk your life for Kiku, you would risk your life for me. That is why I ask you, will you bear my children?" Ryuu had the most innocent eyes a 12-year old boy could have.

Akina slapped him across his face then smiled.

"What'd you do that for?" Ryuu rubbed his cheek.

"For asking a stupid question. I'm only 12 you dum dum." Akina smiled at him.

"Oh yeah. Well then will you be my girlfriend?" Ryuu didn't have those innocent eyes of his.

"Of course!" Akina ran into his arms and kissed him.

"Man, I don't have anybody to hug or kiss." Taro folded his arms across his chest.

"I think you have a secret admirer, Taro" Shippo pointed to his right.

He saw a girl around his age. She walked up to Taro with a smile.

"Um, hi. I saw you fight that demon and you were great. I thought you were fearless too. _You're_ tough."

"Um thank you. I'm Taro. And you are?'

"I'm Kaede. (A/N: I know Kaede is old but this is my story Nice to meet you."

"You say I'm tough, ey?"

"I think he's got his first girlfriend, Kiku." Shippo whispered softly in Kiku's ear.

"Yup." Kiku kissed him and they lived they're life until……

_A/N: A CLIFFE! Okay, I didn't have to put it in all caps but it is nice to know. After this chapter, is the last of To A New Life story. :( Some of you are sad I can understand that but you can always read it again! The fun can never stop! Please review. If you don't, I will get my minions on you! Muahahahah! Okay I don't have an evil laugh. I'm workin' on it! Press that light purple button! It saying it on the computer. you can hear it. Make it stop by reviewing! Hope you thought this story was funny and dramatic! Get ready for the last chapter._


	13. Wishes For Fishes

_A/N: This is the last chapter of the story so get the tissues out! Lol, just review one last time._

After the new generation gang defeated Naraku, they collected the jewel shard in his arm. They grew up into love and married one another. You know the pairings if you don't, here they are: Shippo&Kiku, Ryuu&Akina, and Kaede&Taro.

"Hey, Kiku. How is Shippo jr. doing? I can't wait to see my grandson." Kagome said with a soft voice.

"Oh mom, he is just fine. He and Yoshi (Yoshi is Akina's son) are outside playing tag in the back." Kiku gave her mother a hug.

"Where's dad?"

"He went with Kouga to get some more drinks for the cook-out."

"He better be back soon. Akina's, Ryuu's, Taro's, and my birthday is today. I want to see what you got me." Kiku was hoping her mom would've put her a gift in her hand by now.

"Didn't you get me a gift?' Kiku's shoulders slumped down.

"Kiku you are twenty-six years old! What more do you want?" Kagome's smile went to a frown.

"All right, Kiku. I know what you're thinking. You want to make your wish from the Sacred Jewel.

"Everyone! Come in now!" Kagome called everyone in the living room.

"What is it Kagome?" everyone kept asking.

"I think you all are ready." Kagome went to a cabinet and pulled out a box with a purple glowing orb, which was the Sacred Shikon Jewel.

"Are you ready?" Kagome had a straight face the whole time.

"Yes." The new generation gang said together.

"Kiku, you may go first."

"Yes ma'am. I wish that this whole family could have a life-span of a hanyou." All of a sudden a purple aura surround Kiku and faded.

"Shippo, it is your turn."

"I wish that Kikyo had her own soul and were set free." Instead of a purple aura, Kikyo's face appeared to the family and Kiku and Kagome floated up. A white aura came out of them and into Kikyo. Two white balls went into Kagome and Kiku.

"Thank you.' Kikyo's voice whispered into the wind.

"Akina, your turn.'

"I wish that my son would over-come any demon in his path"

A purple aura surrounded Akina and then faded away.

"Ryuu, your turn"

"I wish that the world could be a better place."

A purple aura surrounded the earth and it also faded away.

"Taro your turn."

"I wish my family could be happy in rich or poor."

A purple aura surrounded Taro and Kaede and faded away.

"Kaede?"

"No. I have everything here."

"Then it is finished. You have made your choices. Let's have a good birthday party!" Kagome go up to greet Inuyasha.

"Hey hun. Hey Kiku. Let's eat."

"Shippo, thank you for the great years. I love you." Kiku leaned to give him a kiss. He fell into it.

"I love you to," They all went into the back and had a great party. THE END

_A/N: Well, that's the end of To A New Life. I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Thank you for all the reviews. Watch out for my future story, Frisky Love. Starring Kouga and Ayame. Coming to a near you. 'Til then, bye!_


End file.
